


Insatiable

by asmaanixx



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-27 22:38:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10818192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asmaanixx/pseuds/asmaanixx
Summary: He was a force to be reckoned with in everything he did. His every word was laced with a deep passion regardless of the form the emotions took. Whether he was teasing Lance to get a rise out of him, or screaming at the Galras before he plunged his bayard into their bodies, there was a deep and vicious tenacity to the boy.Lance knew this all too well as that same boy refused to let the Blue Paladin leave the bed without letting him know just how much he desired him.





	Insatiable

**Author's Note:**

> This is more of a talk about the sex itself rather than straight up smut.
> 
> Also, the phrases written in italics are all events that are happening in the present.

Fire.

That's what Keith was to Lance.

Absolute, and pure.

He was a force to be reckoned with in everything he did. His every word was laced with a deep passion regardless of the form the emotions took. Whether he was teasing Lance to get a rise out of him, or screaming at the Galras before he plunged his bayard into their bodies, there was a deep and vicious tenacity to the boy.

Lance knew this all too well as that same boy refused to let the Blue Paladin leave the bed without letting him know just how much he desired him.

The first time they had lain together, Lance had thought Keith had had his fill. It had been a dreadful thought for Lance to think of especially after a night of intense passion but he didn't know what else to think. The fury with which Keith had taken him had left Lance completely overwhelmed. Keith had taken him like he had never before. Every kiss, nip, and bite was laced with an urgent vehemency that shook Lance to his very core. He had savored each moment, burning every movement of his skin rubbing against his into his memories to relive over and over again.

It had taken the interval of one day for Lance to realize that Keith hadn't had his fill. The subsequent nights thereafter proved to Lance once and for all that Keith was completely insatiable.

_Lance arced his body as Keith lapped his tongue across tanned skin._

Sometimes Lance felt like Keith became a completely different person once they laid in bed. The way he acted was in favor of a man who had finally been granted access to a spring water, after spending days wandering the sandy dunes of an endless desert. His each and every moment was conducted with the sole purpose of setting Lance's body on fire.

Soft little nibbles to get a patch of skin used to his presence, followed by the sharp grazing of his teeth leaving indents in his body. What Lance loved the most was the way Keith would then lap his tongue over that same area as if to soothe him, to remind him of the immense love that he holds for the boy. His tongue falling into the indents of his teeth, his saliva coating the tanned skin, and then his mouth sucking it all up, effectively cleaning the crime scene.

_Lance buried his hands in Keith's hair as the boy went down on him._

That was another thing Lance loved about Keith. He never really asked for anything in return. He simply gave and _oh, did he give!_

In another's mind, what they did may simply be labelled as sex, as after all, that is what it is. To Lance, however, that word was a gross simplification. 'Sex' came nowhere near to describing what Keith made him feel. The amount of attention and detail that was directed to making him feel good, was insurmountable. Just when Lance thought he had Keith figured out, that he would be able to figure out what his next moves would be, Keith surprised him. 

_Lance's toes curled against the bedsheet, his fingers gripping and pulling on Keith's hair even tighter. His breathing became louder, more sparse as his senses were being sent in an overdrive._

There was one time when Lance had voiced his desire to give back to Keith but Keith had shushed him with a soft kiss. Keith was perfectly content with everything that Lance gave him. He had admitted, in the rare quiet of the night, that he got off more by the sounds of Lance being thoroughly enjoyed. The little soft moans and groans, the many different ways he would say Keith's name, in whispers, breaths, screams and shouts, Keith loved them all.

_"KEITH!"_

Sweat, saliva, cum.

Kisses, sucking, thrusting.

Whispers, moans, shouts.

There was simply never enough.


End file.
